


honestly

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Bullying, F/F, Kittens, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time went by, she gained a reputation of being a bad kid, a trouble-maker. Tattoos, multi-colored hair, and a take-no-shit attitude will do that for you. She didn’t mind. Her pack knew better than that.</p><p>That doesn’t mean that she never got into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honestly

Malia doesn’t give two fucks about what anyone thinks. She survived 8 years in forest. She survived Oni and a very pissed off demon. Hell, she survived finding out that Peter Hale was her biological father. And boy, was that a trip.

So when she finally figured out this whole high school thing, she was over it. People are just jerks. They talk behind your back while envying what you are, how you talk and dress. There’s not a way to get around it. She tired of being the object of people’s attention for being the crazy girl lost in the woods, but instead of shrinking back and trying to become invisible, she rebelled. If they wanted something to talk about, they were going to get it.

The thing that she never considered was how much she was going to love it and how much it was going to change her.

Her first small rebellion was chopping her hair off to her chin with a sharp side cut then dying it robin’s egg blue. Then Derek helped her get her first tattoo, a crescent moon on the inside of her wrist with the inscription “howlin for you” beneath it. Sure it was silly, but she loved it.

She wore what she wanted, with zero regard to anyone else’s feelings or thoughts. She felt lighter now, the weight of lifted off her shoulders. She had a new found confidence in herself, and people noticed. Whether they were envious or hated her wasn’t part of concern.

She grew into what she wanted to be. Confident, resilient, sure-footed, happy.

The pack was gracious about the changes that Malia was going through, never once questioning her choices or sanity. Once she asked Lydia if she thought her choices were too much and Lydia’s only response was to quirk one perfect eyebrow at her. That’s when she knew for certain that she was accepted for exactly what and who she was. And accepted by the people who she cares about the most.

-

As time went by, she gained a reputation of being a bad kid, a trouble-maker. Tattoos, multi-colored hair, and a take-no-shit attitude will do that for you. She didn’t mind. Her pack knew better than that.

That doesn’t mean that she never got into trouble.

She grew tired of bullies. Always picking on the weak. Assholes, all of them.

So when she walks into school, new kitten in tow (what are they gonna do? Kick her out?), and sees a lacrosse playing meathead picking on (or trying to) pick on Kira, she loses it.

She stalks up to the jerkoff, practiced sneer in place, and butts in between them. She doesn’t notice that Kira is holding her own because she’s so pissed. She looks at a shocked Kira, handing over the kitten and turns around to face off with the bully.

“Aw, little freak coming to protect her girlfriend?” the bully croons.

He doesn’t get further than that because Malia rams her fist directly into his nose. Blood dribbles down his surprised face and tears start falling. “You bitch!”

Before he could reach out to retaliate, Mr. Harris comes screeching into the hall to break them up.

-

Malia gets Saturday school for the first time ever. Not even regular detention, but Saturday school. So does the asshole who was being mean to Kira.  _Bob_  was his name. Bob? She preferred jerkoff or assface.

They get through detention without hitting or insulting one another only because if they do, they’ll be back here next weekend.

When it hits four o’clock, Harris allows them to leave and with a sneer in Bob’s direction, she does just that.

Kira is waiting for her when she gets out. They hadn’t seen each other since the incident.

Without even saying so much as hello, Kira says, “You didn’t have to punch him you know.”

Malia shakes her head and snorts. “He was towering over you. He looked like he was going to hurt you, Kira.”

Kira risks a glance up to Malia. Her eyes are fierce, blue hair wild, jaw tight with anger. God she’s amazing. “He was teasing me about my crush. It wasn’t a big deal. And why’d you bring Cupcake to school anyway? Pets aren’t allowed on the grounds.”

Malia sighs, “I didn’t mean to bring her to school.” Kira gives her a knowing stare. “Honestly, Kira. She hitched a ride in my backpack and I found her right before I saw-“she sneers “- _Bob_  being an asshole to you. I didn’t know what to do, so I gave her to you for protection.”

Kira’s expression softens at that.

“Wait, did you say crush?”

“Yeah,” Kira says, stepping up to Malia on her tiptoes and kissing her softly. “I did.”

 


End file.
